Daylight Dusk
by mariarific
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Jacob patiently waits for Nessie to grow up and now that she is of age, Jacob is scared to take a move. But maybe he is too late once he sees that Nauhel is interested in Nessie and things get complicated. Very heartbreaking.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. I've had it for quite a while now, i really hope you enjoy it. I've been having this on my myspace account. If you'd like to add me message me! Pls Tell me what you think so far :)_

******JPOV**

******I still couldn't believe it, it was as if just yesterday she was born and we were fighting for our lives against the volturi. I never imagined this day to come; I've always been worried about her happiness and giving her all she's ever wanted, that I didn't think of us in that way, just not yet. Therefore I was not ready for what happened last night, sitting in the beach in La Push, we were talking and like always she had something to say, but out of nowhere she was very quiet almost in an uncomfortable way. "Jake," Nessie looked at me, as she spoke my name.****  
********I stared at her mesmerized by her beauty. She took my hand and it felt as if my life was complete, no, beyond complete and I was where I was meant to be, right there next to her, the half-vampire-half-human girl I had imprinted on. Who would've thought that this would happen? Of course I did not ask for this, nor becoming a damn werewolf. ****  
********Before all this I was deeply in love with Bella, Nessie's mother. Yes, insane right, such a messed up life I have. Falling for this girl who was in love with not only a vampire but also a damn werewolf being so good looking, me.****  
********But then that leech of a parasite had to almost torture her to death and get her pregnant. What a masoquistic of a rat! ****  
********Nessie brought me back to the present as she moved closer to me. I could taste her breath, and taking me by surprise she kissed me full on my lips. ****  
********It was amazing; I cannot deny it, soft full lips, fitting perfectly against mine. Her breath so fragile and sweet. But once again I was brought back to reality and I immediately but slowly backed away from her. A second later I regretted my stupid move, what an idiot am I. She looked miserable; I had just hurt her feelings, something I never wanted to do to her.****  
********"I'm sorry," She said in the lowest possible voice I could barely hear. "I don't know...I..." she hesitated, "I just wanted to know how it...I'm sorry,"****  
********I didn't know what to say, I never thought this moment would come, "Nessie, honey" I said as I tried to take her hands off her face, obviously she was embarrassed, I remember my teenage years and those damn crazy hormones.********She then took my hands and held them tightly looking deeply through my eyes. She freed one of her hands and placed it on the side of my cheek and showed me what she was feeling. I just stared at her in amazement. She loved me, loved me more than anything, all she did was think and talk about me, she loved me as much as I loved her. She quickly dropped her hand from my cheek as a memory I believe I wasn't supposed to see flashed through her eyes, but I did get a good look at it before she dropped her hand. Me kissing her back and holding her tightly. She broke the eye contact noticing I did get a good look at her vision, and tried to find another spot to stare at.****  
********"I'm sorry..." She told me, "You weren't supposed to see that," She dropped her face and played with her fingers waiting for me to answer back.****  
********"Nessie, you know I care about you...a lot, you are everything to me, but you're so young and," I stopped myself knowing this would bother her, but she was already standing before I tried to calm her down.****  
********"Oh, so it's okay for my mom to marry my dad who's like a hundred years older than her, but I cannot kiss someone who is twenty-five years older than me, that's funny isn't it?"****  
********"You're about 17 years old Nessie,"****  
********"Yes and my father is 17 for life, with a daughter, your point is?"****  
********"Please, Nessie, can we just talk about this later? I'm hoping to end this day as a happy one, I don't want to upset you more honey" I told her hoping she would let it go. She sat down again a bit calmer but still uncomfortable for what just happened. ****  
********Then she took my hand and whispered, "I don't get it Jakey," She said as she played with my hand.****  
********"What don't you get Nessie," I answered back hoping this wouldn't lead to another of her adorable mood swings of hers, I always had to fight a smile.****  
********"Well, I don't seem to understand...why you're always there for me, next to me. And why I...I feel the way I do. I mean, I never want to be away from you, I'd rather...die,"****  
********Once again she took me by surprise and she noticed as I tensed up like a rock as she said those lines.****  
********"Nessie, you're just going through a lot, maybe in a year or two I'll tell you, but right now...aren't you satisfied with having me right here next to you?" I said as I hugged her tighter.******

_I know it's short, I am trying to work on length I tend to go straight to the point and I'm really hoping to get the hang of it soon, thanks. Oh and pls review, i'd appreciate it much._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so i hope you like it, please review. I love to hear what others think, I want sincere, straight up reviews. Honesty is what I am looking for. I want to become a better writer over all._

**JPOV**

"Hey! Jake!" Gail yelled on top of her lungs.  
We both turned to look at the direction where Gail was coming from. Gail is a new member to the pack. Since more vampires have inhabited forks, more of our young ones have sadly developed into this monster form, she is so young and still incredibly brave. Just fourteen and she's absolutely comfortable with her new life, well...except when the transformation takes place and we all share her disturbing thoughts...girls...I never really understood them.  
"Hey Gail, what's up," I said annoyed she was disturbing me and Nessie, "This better be good."  
"Oh, uh Sam was looking for you, but I see your busy" She took a quick dirty glare at Nessie, she doesn't relate to any other girls. See, Gail has a crush on almost every male that is around her. "But I guess there's some new vampire with the Cullen's; I just hope it's a good looking one..." She thought to herself out loud.  
I rolled my eyes at her. Another leech lover, perfect. She grew fond of the parasites after meeting them, especially Edward. She never looked away from him, such a stalker. All she talks about is vampires, great kill me now, end of story.  
"Get to the point Gail," I said frustrated.  
"Ugh, well Sam wants to go check on the hottie, I bet you it's a guy! I am more then willing to date him,"  
"And he wants me to go with him, great, just another stupid stalking day," I stood up disappointed. Where's the fun at? I wanted to rip apart some random parasite looking for some action, but no, no idiotic leech around here was interested in sucking some human blood. They all were vegetarians, how silly.  
I immediately took it all back knowing that it wasn't right to think that. "All right then, thanks Gail, Tell him I'll go by myself to check on the parasite. I have to drop of Renesmee either way,"  
"Wait, no why?" Nessie objected.  
"Honey it's late, do you want Edward to prohibit you from seeing me?" She pouted and crossed her hands roughly.  
"Fine then, take me home..." She said with a disappointed voice.  
We raced back to the Cullen's house, and got there in no time. I could smell them already, I had become used to the smell being so close to them every darn day, but still I noticed the disgusting difference.  
Just my luck, "Nessie! Oh my, so late!" Great, here comes Rosalie to stink up Nessie, "Oh, Nessie you're late! We were supposed to go out and go shopping with Alice! your growing so..."  
"Yeah, save it for the humans, why don't you blondie" I cut her out, hoping she would just disappear into thin air.  
"Tell your dog to take a hike," She demanded back giving me a dirty look.  
"Aunty stop picking on Jakey," Nessie said, as she dragged me inside the Cullen's house. "Are my parents home?" she asked Rosalie.  
"Bella is with the guests, you'll see in just a moment, but Edward's still hunting, must be a first he goes without Bella, he's so protective" she said a she rolled her eyes.  
I had to chuckle at that, Bella could take anyone with her vampire self. Although, I was relieved to know that Edward wasn't home to read my thoughts about me and Nessie's night.  
"So, who are the visitors?" I asked blondie as I could already make out two unfamiliar voices inside the living room, a female voice I've never heard before as well as a male's voice I was pretty sure I have heard once before.  
She did not answer back and we walked through the door to the room where the two guests were. And there he was, Nauhel the other half vampire-half human guy that was present the day of the volturi attack. But I couldn't believe what my ears where hearing, it was not just Nessie', Nauhel's and my heart beat present. A fourth heart beat coming from the female vampire next to Nauhel, not just a vampire, another half-half human. I stared at this pretty girl, golden skin and chocolate eyes, perfect black wavy hair down to her shoulders. To my surprisement she was also staring back at me with great intensity, this whatsoever was not what caught my attention. Nauhel did not take his eyes off of Nessie ever since the first second she walked through the door.  
"Hi, my name is Nauhel and this is Cindy here, I believe we've met before" he said talking only to Nessie as he stood up to greet us. I moved closer to Nessie and took her by the waist, pushing her closer to me. "You've grown to be a beautiful woman," the piece of dirt said with a grin smile on his face. "It is a great pleasure to see you once again.." he took her hand and kissed the back of it, never losing eye contact, "...Renesmee."


	3. Chapter 3

_Pls review, I'm always willing to become a better writer and hear harsh comments that willl enhance my writing ability._

**JPOV**

I stared in astonishment as the dirt bag kissed the back of Nessie's hand. It was beyond excruciating watching the love of my life being kissed by someone else. I never had felt such pain, it was ten thousand times worse than when Bella broke my heart by choosing the cold leech instead of me.  
My fury grew and I'm pretty sure the heat of my frustration was radiated throughout the room.

Bella appeared next to me at once, being the one to notice my madness by almost crushing my own fingers into dust.  
She gripped my arm to let me know that it was alright to calm down. I did not whatsoever calmed down though.

"Yes, I remember you pretty well," Nessie said as she blushed "Oh, this is Jacob, you probably remember him"

"Nahuel finally looked at me at once, "I think I remember yes, you never left her side, I see you still never do."

"No, she always seems to like my company"

"I take it your together then?" He asked looking at me directly for the first time. Nessie automatically snapped her face to look at me blushing pure red, and at the same time I said "No, we just like each other's company, we can't stay away from each other." I said with a a wide grin on my face.  
"But, anyways that's not why I'm here at the moment, just came to drop Nessie off and check on you visitors" I looked at both Nahuel and Cindy, who still was intently looking at me, "I need to know what your eating preferences are, we have a treaty to follow..."

"Mm... yes we are half and half, but we feed of animals, we won't break any rule, you have our word" Nahuel answered me.

"How long will you be staying for?" I asked, not because Sam wanted to know, but because I needed to know how long he would be intruding between me and Nessie?

"We just dropped by for a few weeks, while we find a suitable place to stay at" He said smiling back at me.

"I see," A few weeks...A few weeks! That was an eternity to gain friendship from Nessie, but how could I be jealous? She's in love with me, I imprinted on her! She can't leave...She can't break my heart. Please, not again.

"Well, I have to go, it's late" I turned to Nessie and kissed her slightly on the cheek, "Bye Nessie, see you tomorrow early to go hunt." I said as I whispered in her ear and she blushed at the sound of my words.

"Bye Jake, goodnight"

I said good night to the visitors with a repugnant feeling in my stomach and then Bella, Rosalie had long left to go look for Emmet.

I walked out.

Ran out...

My heart about to burst open, how can this happen...again...

As I stormed off the house I immediately turned into a wolf forgetting to take my pants off and ripping them apart into shreds. I was furious; my heart was swollen from hatred and fear. I ran all night around the Cullen's keeping eye on Nahuel's every move, every sound, not trusting him. He didn't come here just because he needs a place to stay...No...He came here for Nessie.

_keep reading and find out what happens to poor Jacob!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay sooo here comes the fun stuff :) enjoy and review please._

**JPOV**

"Someone's PMSing…" Edward said as he read my thoughts of annoyance. I was walking toward him, he was outside the his house staring at nothing..or so I thought.  
"Get out of my head Barbie leech" I thought knowing he would be listening to me.  
"She's not here Jacob," he said knowing who I was looking I was looking for.  
"Where is she?" I asked with frustration, we had planned to go out for breakfast.  
"She's out with Nahuel, I guess she grew fond of him, told you you would have a bit of a competition with her…I think she prefers her own species" he said.  
I couldn't take it, it hurt too much, I threw myself at him with my greatest force and sent him flying. He landed a few meters away breaking a tree and laughing on top of his lungs.  
"Just messing with you Jake, don't take it out on me, I'm not the one who left you"  
"Hi Jacob," a sweet voice called behind me. I turned around to find Cindy looking at me with melting eyes.  
I found out a few things about her…She was found in Southern America by Nahuel and his "coven", they greeted her with open hands just because she didn't know what was wrong with her. She was abandoned in the forest, growing in a fast speed with no one around. Her parents had left her there, no trace of the mom who delivered her at all. She called her self Cindy because it was the name she saw on a magazine, and she simply fell for the name and thought it fitted her perfectly, what a strange girl...  
"Eh, Hello" It's all I had to say from my irregular mood swings..I couldn't think of anything better.  
"Could you help me with my motorcycle? I seem to not be able to fix it"'  
"You own a bike?" I said astonished, she didn't look like the type that would ride.  
"Yes, Naule gave it to me, but I don't even know how to use it, and well fixing is not my best quality.  
"Someone's crushing…" Edward whispered so I was the only one able to hear from the distance. I threw him a dirty look towards him, and then pleaded for help to get out of the situation.  
"She's all yours, you know I know nothing about cars and all that stuff…" he said grinning.  
"I…eh...kinda have to look for Nessie, sorry, why don't you go ask Rosalie? She enjoys fixing engines and all, I'm pretty sure she'd love to help you out" I told Cindy, remembering that me and the blondie had that in common, I'll have to thank her later.  
Cindy walked away for what it seemed disappointed. Why couldn't she hit on Edward? Why me?  
"I think she's attracted to warm blooded four legged animals," Edward teased me.  
"Shut up" It was the first thing I thought. We sat outside the Cullen's house and waited, there was no pint for me to look for Nessie, I didn't own her…yet. I didn't like him, not at all, there was something Fishy about him…I thought about last night, kissing her…  
"How dare you kiss her?" Edward snapped at me as he got in my mind.  
"Get the hell out of my mind then intruder!" I told him "I cannot control what I see, or think, anyways _she_ kissed me" I thought of worse things, me and Nessie close together as I take off her shirt…Edward flashes in front of me at vampire speed and punches me straight on the face.  
"What in the world you freaking deprived ogre! Get away, I've told you it will happen someday, and either way this is the first time I actually think about it! Damn it" I said as I rubbed my cheekbone.  
He walked back and calmed himself down, "Mm. I think it's you that's smells fishy, I knew something smelled" Edward said as he read more of my thoughts.  
"I'm serious, I don't like him" I told him.  
"Yeah, there's something about the guy to be honest with you" he answered back with a thoughtful face.  
"Wow, _we_ agree?" I said relieved he dropped the conversation about me and Nessie.  
"Yes, I was examining him closely but he seems to block me, not as much as with Bella, it's more like he's aware of me and involuntary I'm out his thoughts…like he tells me not to read his mind, and I follow what he says" He said with a worried look on his face.  
"I can't figure it out, it's probably part of his power you know..I just wish I'd know what it is exactly," he finished.  
"Yea, I wish he'd disappear or I'll end up killing him," I said more to myself then to Edward, no point to me to think it, he would hear it no matter what.  
The front door of the Cullen's snapped open with a rush, and there on the door was Alice with the face I knew so well; she had one of her visions. She stared deeply at me with the worse face ever, and I knew this must be pretty bad.  
"He…he wants Nessie! He wants her as her mate, he already fell for her!"  
"Tell me something I don't' know," I said frustrated at the fact that it was so obvious a rat would've noticed.  
"Jacob! Nessie…She's falling for him!" she said.  
At the sound and thought of those words, my world turned completely around, I was half dead, no heart beat, not breathing. Am I dyeing? I couldn't respond back, my body felt rigid, I couldn't move. I felt cold, thirsty, desperate….Someone PLEASE kill me before the pain hits me, the pain, the one thing I would never want to feel.  
Edward rushed to me and shook me fiercefully, "Jacob! Breathe, breathe! Damn it!" he slapped me on my face. What's wrong with me? Edward kept shaking me trying to gain my conscious back; I was paralyzed, silently dyeing from the pain…  
"Dad? Jacob?! Jacob!! Dad leave him alone!" I hear a beautiful voice cry out a mile away, _Nessie_…!  
My breath came back and I snapped my head toward her location, but my eyes fell on the intruder, the disgusting half parasite, could I possibly hate someone so deeply? I stood up, ripped my pants off, and before anything was exposed, I was once again in my wolf form and ran toward Nahuel.  
I wanted to rip him open, hurt him, make the most pain possible known to earth, cause him unbelievable pain…I ran faster racing my way to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_it took me quite a while to come up with this chapter and the next one. I had lots of fun doing it and a lot of heartbreak for making him have so much pain. btw am i portraying Jacob okay? _

**JPOV**

I raced towards him with all the evil hatred I felt for Nauhel. When I was about to strike, Nessie got in front of the intruder. I growled at her furiously letting her now that she needed to move.

"No Jacob, stop it!" she screamed out.

I showed my sharp teeth ready to attack, making my point; I will not back away.

"if you want to hurt him, you will have to go past through me Jacob, I will not let you, _never_!"

I stared at her in amazement, is she serious? Does she really love this guy know? She's known him for less than 24 hours and she fell for the thing already! Unbelievable. I gave her the world, her desires, wants, wishes, _my life_, and what do I get in return…? …Rejection, humiliation, endless pain. I should just let a damn vampire lash my throat, what difference did it make…will that make me die with more dignity than die with so many heartbroken crushes?

I backed away and then, I simply game up.

It's **over**.

Why keep fighting for what I obviously can't have? The things and people I love, and desire the most will never be mine. They will always and somehow belong to that better someone, that one creature I hate and despise the most…_**vampires**_. How can they possibly hurt me more than this? They have taken everything away from me…love, compassion, friendship….life itself. All this has been in front of my stupid face all along; I will never have that someone, I will never get that 'Happily ever after'. How cheesy of me, but even me, Jacob the scary wolf has dreams of having that one person to love and be with for the rest of my life and die with her. Is it much to ask for? I always new love came with struggle, but no, not with me….it came with lost battles and wars, losing every single one.

All swelled up, ashamed of my lost battle, my once again, lost war… I simply walked away, head up…heart broken…no, destroyed, mutilated, betrayed, scarred, shattered heart of mine. However, I will not run again, with so much emotion running through me, spilling every tear for nothing, she had a new love, but how could this be? I imprinted on her, isn't that enough for her to love me forever? This didn't matter I guess, vampires always had the advantage, so unnatural nothing realistic made sense here, this doesn't go by the rules; life goes on. For now, I will just wait for the day to come, let the seconds pass, welcoming the pain and throbbing stabbing to come, the hatred to wear off, off of my lifeless life of mine, and wait…

Wait for my end, my not…so happy end.

Well, at least I was given something beautiful to appreciate and wait for…living for. Something worth waiting for, something I am not afraid; death, painless loving peace. The only thing worth for me to have, how silly of me.

Edward had some shorts ready for me to put on as I passed by him, I did not turn to look at him but just walked passed him. I didn't want his filthy shorts penetrate my skin, I had enough stinging hatred for anything that sucked blood.

I took off towards the forest, "Jacob? Jacob! Come back!" Nessie screamed at me.

Is she serious? Does she want to make my life any more miserable than it already is? What does she want to do now, stick me with needles all over my body? Hurt me till pain is not pain anymore, being worse than hell? It hurt me not doing as she told me, always wanting to please her and doing as she says. Every step I took away from her killed me silently, my heart slowly beating less and less.

"Jacob, please. Please Jacob!" She cried, as she dropped to her knees pleading me to turn to her…but why the tears? No need to cry for a strayed dog, a filthy thing like me who will never be able to be happy with. I can see now I'm such a dark person, full of loathing and hatred.

And even though she loved him, I will love her forever. Just like Bella, I will let her be happy.

**NPOV**

I watched him walk away, tears running down my face. Not believing what was going on with me. I had fallen for Nauhel and hadn't realized it until this right moment. But how could that be, when I was so sure I was in love with Jacob some hours ago? Was this some kind of hormonal crap my mom has been telling me about? Because if it was, I hated it. Hated for making me hurt Jacob. I didn't know what to do but cry.

Nauhel was amazing; he made me like everything about him. I couldn't get enough of him, but I had just met him for a few hours and I was already hooked on him. Was this one of those moments where I had to choose between two very important people? I mean…Jacob is in my head all day, every day, I hardly can take him out of my mind, but Nauhel is just as great and he seems like he would like to take our friendship to the next level, while Jacob doesn't even want to kiss me.

I am madly confused, and still having Jacob walk away…Did that mean he loved me as well? He is so confusing? He always tells me when the right day comes I 'will' tell you. But that day has never come. I felt my heart being compressed, and knowing that maybe this is what one feels when it is almost broken…my first love walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

_okay so at first I had no idea where I wanted to take this too...but I am slowly and patiently getting there. and btw, if you have any ideas or would like to help me pls do! i'm very open and flexible and i would love some crititism and thoughts to be shared. enjoy and review pls._

**NAUHELPOV**

This has been easier than I thought it'd be, run, run away Jacob. Exactly what I want you to do. Now, I'm no evil person, but everything is fair in love and war. After that first day I saw Nessie, I knew she was something special. I had no crush on her but I simply thought she was beautiful. And as she grew, she remained that way. Not only is she full of beauty, but she is such an amazing person overall, mesmerizing me in every way. No possible way for me to let go of such an opportunity. Her smell dragged me to her, every second spend next to her was like heaven. She was the one for me as I was for her. She is just unable to see that because of that dog. I have no hatred towards him, no; it's the simple fact that he had to imprint on her. If he hadn't done that, then I would be okay, but I see that he bugs in everyone's life. He intruded between Bella's and Edwards's relationship and now he will indisputably keep fighting for this lady right in front of me. But in this case like the last, he will lose, and luckily for me I will be the winner. I am no selfish guy, it is just the simple fact that I am not able to live without her. She is the person in my life, the only one I am destined to be with and no one else. Just like a soul mate, but better.

Nessie drops to her knees calling Jacob to come back, how I wish to take him out of her mind. But she is trapped with the whole imprintee nonsense that I have to get to her, well let's just say my way. He does not turn around and keeps striding towards the forest each step getting stiffer within the second.

I walk towards Nessie and touch her shoulder, "Nessie, get up," she immediately does as I say, but stupid of me notices that Edward was too close and saw what just happened. I should be less careless about what I say and do, I keep forgetting that I can't let no one get through me, see the real me. I lean in close to Nessie and whisper as low as I can be, "It's going to be okay, stop crying" she looks at me and toughens up, not spilling another tear for Jacob.

"Nauhel, are you okay?" she asks me.

"Oh, I'm okay thank you, but you are okay yourself right?" I asked with a bit of demand in my voice.

"Yes," She answered with confused eyes.

I hated using what I have, what I was given against her, but it seemed that for now it was the only way to have her, to be near her.

**  
NPOV**

"Nessie, get up," Nauhel called after me.

How hard was it to not do what he told me, somehow every cell of my body wanted to do as he said. It was not much different from what I felt with Jacob; the difference was that at times some of the things Nauhel wanted…I didn't. And still somehow I was dragged to do as he said, forcefully, unconsciously.

"It's going to be okay, stop crying" he said, and once again I didn't feel like stopping but automatically my tears stopped and I felt my heart being constrict knowing that I wasn't shedding tears for my loving Jacob.

I pushed the thought away, "Nauhel, are you okay?" I asked him, worried that maybe Jacob has scared him with such aggressiveness.

"Oh, I'm okay thank you, but you are okay yourself right?" he asked me, with a look on his eyes that seemed like he wanted to answer yes.

"Yes," was all I could say since I really wasn't, but it was the only thing that was able to come out of my mouth, I didn't mean to say that. My mouth had just opened and spoken for itself. I was trapped inside with feelings that I couldn't let out.

"Renesmee" Oops, I was in trouble. Dad never called me Renesmee unless I was in trouble, I turned towards him waiting for the sweet deathly voice of him. He's voice the sound of an angle but still when he wasn't in the mood every syllable merely killed you inside out. "I think you might have to do something of what you just did," He said.

"But, I don't know exactly what I did dad, I mean I just tried to protect Nauhel. If I didn't who knows what Jacob could've done to him!" Didn't I do the right thing?

"Yes I know, but still, you had promised to go with Jacob this morning out to eat and you left him out, completely forgetting of him,"

So there you go, he didn't need to say anything more. Jacob was jealous, why didn't he just tell me? Why hasn't he just asked me out? He knows how I feel, he knows I love him but he never took the next step. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him, I forgot I don't know how though. You know I would never hurt him, not like this!"  
"I know, but you should go talk to him, I can't believe how mad he is…well actually I can. But he should tell you himself, you're quite missing a lot" He said as he took a look at Nauhel.

"I'm sorry sir, it was my fault, I didn't know this would happen" Nauhel started, trying to make me feel better about the situation.

"I think me and you need a talk, if you have the time" Dad said in a deep voice.

I looked between my dad and Nauhel, there was something going on beneath the surface but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Dad looked like he was deeply concentrating on Nauhel, the way he does when he wants to read mom's mind, while Nauhel was staring back with a triumphant look, almost possessive of his self. Weird if you ask me, never really noticed how dominant Nauhel looked.

**JPOV**

I pushed myself back to La Push, there was no other place to go, I was stuck there forever. I went in my house and into my room to get some shorts, I would have transformed back to my normal shape and walked towards the beach but I would bring too much attention with my naked body. I took the first shorts I saw in view. Lying on top of my desk, fresh clean ones out of the dryer. I remembered who had cleaned those: Nessie.

My first instinct was to drop the shorts as fast as possible before more pain came in and destroyed my last particles of my body, those cells that where working only by mere force. I grabbed dirty ones from the bottom of my shorts and hurriedly snapped them on as I walked out the house. I slowly dragged myself towards the beach and to my luck I found no other than, yes, Gail. I had no temper for a hormonal shape shifter at the moment, but Gail was impossible to get rid of.

I sat on one of the logs farthest from her, trying to make myself invisible, ignore the fact that she was just a few feet away from me.

"Jacob!" She wildly screamed at me. I felt my ears were going to fall apart, such a tiny girl with such a squeaky annoying loud voice.

"Gail, what a coincidence," I murmured to myself. She raised an eyebrow, and understood that I wasn't in the mood for her irritating thoughts, but I guess I was wrong.

"Hmm… well aren't you rude! I come right next to you and you just treat me like dirt" Yep, my day is getting worse and worse within the seconds.

I stood there not answering. She figured I wasn't going to respond.

"So what's cracking lacking now, eh? Nessie finally broke you heart? 'bout time, I've been waiting forever!"

I stared down at the sand dropping my eyes and never wanting to breathe again, those words, her trying to be sarcastic but still so damn true they cut me in half all over again.

"Oh…She…no…she didn't….did she?"

I stood there frozen, might be confused for a vampire, I was stiff as a rock, my temperature decreased by a few degrees almost human temperature. My blood, getting colder and colder, finally the shock hitting me hard in the face. The words coming from someone else and not from me made it more absolute, more defined, believable, less like a nightmare and more reality. This was happening, I wasn't just dreaming, she had fallen for him, and I was left alone and isolated.

"I'm sorry…I was being sarcastic, never did I think she'd do that…I…I'm sorry"

She hesitated for what seemed forever before she opened her mouth again.

"What happened? Jacob? You imprinted on her, doesn't that mean she loves you forever? It can't be, right?"

I finally found my words, my mouth was dried, and I thought it might break from the stiffness of it. I felt like I had never spoken in my life, it was hard to move them, forgotten how to use my muscles.

"This is no fairytale, I guess," I suppressed a tear, wanting to never shed one ever again.

"She," I tried to say it out loud, but it was harder than just think about it. I didn't want to make it official, or that's what it seemed like. Once it came out of my mouth it would seem like that was the end, no going back. But I had to, I had to forgive and forget, let life keep going. "She fell in love with Nauhel," I couldn't bare looking at Gail, I knew she'd have a horrified face for my foolish comment.

_**currently working on next chapter, hope to have it done by this weekend :)**_


End file.
